Highway Don't Care
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: After an intense fight in which hurtful words were spoken, Mel Brooks takes off in her car. Can her boyfriend of two years, Mike Mizanin, get her back, or has he lost her forever? A Miz oneshot written for my best friend Mel. I love you, Ying.


**A/N: This is a song-fic written for my best friend Mel as her prize for winning a little bet we made. I hope you like it, bud. :) The Miz goes to the WWE and the song goes to Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift. Enjoy. :)**

**Highway Don't Care**

**Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back.**

**And I bet you go no idea you're going way too fast.**

**You're trying not to think about what went wrong.**

**Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'.**

**You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio.**

**And the song goes.**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby.**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby.**

Mel Brooks smacked the steering wheel of her car and screamed out into the night. The tears that were streaming down her cheeks fell and landed on the dashboard. The pain that was bubbling up inside of her was almost unbearable. She leaned her head back against the seat and let out a strangled sob.

She couldn't believe that her boyfriend of two years had said what he just said to her. If someone had told her yesterday that he would hurt her this bad, she never would've believed them.

But, she supposed that there was a first time for everything.

She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. She had sworn that she would never fall in love again. But he had come along and changed that, and she had thought that maybe, just maybe she could let go of her past and take a chance.

That's what she got for placing her faith in someone again. She played with fire, and she got burned.

Her fingers fumbled with the keys, and then she slid them into the ignition and started the car. She pulled out of the driveway, tears still pouring down her cheeks. She glanced in the rearview mirror as she sped away, her eyes going straight to the front porch. But no one was there.

Mel stepped on the gas and rolled the windows down, gulping in the frigid evening air as it poured into the car, trying to clear her head. But deep down she knew that it was impossible. Her mind was crammed with images of them together. Smiling. Happy. In love.

She couldn't get him out of her head, and she cried harder because of it.

**The highway won't hold you tonight.**

**The highway don't know you're alive.**

**The highway don't care if you're all alone.**

**But I do, I do.**

**The highway won't dry your tears.**

**The highway don't need you here.**

**The highway don't care if you're coming home.**

**But I do, I do.**

Shards of glass soared through the air, the light of the living room reflecting off of them and causing fragments of light to paint the walls. Scarlet blood hit the floor at the same time the glass pieces did, and Mike Mizanin let out an anguished roar. The pain that was searing through his ruined hand was nothing compared to the torture he was feeling at that moment, and he bowed his head and watched the blood pour down his hand. He didn't see the blood, though. All he saw was the look on Mel's face when he spoke the cruelest words of his life.

Mike raised his hands to his head and tore at his hair. It took all he had to not put his fist through the rest of the mirror that clung to the edges of the frame. A soft moan of pain escaped him, and he lunged for his phone, anxiously dialing her number with shaking fingers.

He had to make this right.

**I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat.**

**Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me.**

**You're trying not to let the first tear fall out.**

**Trying not to think about turning around.**

**You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on.**

**So you sing along.**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby.**

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, oh baby.**

The sound of her phone going off caused Mel to jump, and she reached over without taking her eyes off of the road and picked it up. She glanced down at the glowing screen and felt a lump fill her throat when she saw his name flashing across the screen. She let it ring until her answering machine picked up, and then she raised it to her ear and listened intently.

On the other end of the line, Mike listened as her answering machine played through, that familiar voice making his heart ache. And once it had finished, his opened his mouth and began to speak:

**The highway won't hold you tonight.**

**The highway don't know you're alive.**

**The highway don't care if you're all alone.**

**But I do, I do.**

**The highway won't dry your tears.**

**The highway don't need you here.**

**The highway don't care if you're coming home.**

**But I do, I do.**

The phone slipped from Mel's numb fingers, and she gripped the steering wheel even tighter. There was no way she could forgive him. Absolutely no way she could turn around.

So why was she turning around anyway?

**The highway don't care.**

**The highway don't care.**

**The highway don't care.**

**But I do, I do.**

The sound of the front door opening made Mike look up from where he was bandaging his hand, and he immediately stood up when he saw who it was.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"I know," Mel whispered back, and then she was in his arms as he pressed his lips against hers.

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby.**

**END**


End file.
